Deseo
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: El tiempo pasa, las personas continúan sus vidas, pero para Watanuki, quien esta detenido en el tiempo sin poder avanzar o retrocer, como puede seguir?, solo queda una persona a su lado Shizuka Doumeki


Despues de leer el manga de XXXHolic, ver las ovas y el anime me quede en depresión por el final amo a esta pareja y amo a las clamp, pero creo que estare por siempre triste por como dejaron el final

Este fin tiene la pareja  
Watanuki y Doumeki  
ya saben lo demás, nada de esto me pertenece y solo lo hago por depresión

Deseo

-supiste lo de Doumeki-sempai?

-Haii, haii acerca de su relación con Tsuyuri?

-ehh? Esta con Tsuyuri!-dijo una chica mas en el tocador de  
damas mientras se resaltaba la boca con un escandaloso tono carmín

-¡sí!, Comen juntos en la azotea de la escuela en los  
recesos y al parecer es la única chica de la universidad que logra sacarle una plática  
decente a Doumeki-sempai-les dijo la primera chica que había hablado mientras  
se lavaba las manos, el baño de chicas estaba repleto de mujeres que iban y venían  
para retocarse el maquillaje o usar los servicios.

-¡no lo creo!-alego la tercera mientras juntas salían del  
baño –Doumeki-sempai es de los chicos más guapos de la universidad y nunca sale  
con nadie, siempre está solo y según se,  
¡nunca se le ha conocido una novia!-dijo  
mientras caminaban por los pasillos  
atestados de estudiantes en busca de su siguiente clase

-lo sé, ¡lo sé!, pero al parecer Tsuyuri y él se conocían desde  
antes y ahora comparten almuerzo, ¡arg! Que envidia, los almuerzos de Doumeki-sempai  
siempre lucen tan deliciosos, me pregunto si ¿el mismo los hará?

-quien sabe –alejo una de ellas entrando a su salón

****************/**********

-nee nee Doumeki-kun –le pregunto el chico delante de él – ¡otra  
vez te has terminado el almuerzo y no me  
has dado nada!-le dijo el despreocupado chico que de vez en cuando insistía en hacerle platica,  
Yamada Naoto, era el nombre de aquel, un chico común y corriente, de notas  
regulares, y al parecer amigable, siempre estaba tratando de sacarle palabras  
de la boca

El solo asintió mientras guardaba el bote de su bentou en su  
mochila con un fino pañuelo teniendo cuidado con el

-siempre traes cosas deliciosas es terrible que no compartas  
ni un poco, ¡encima vas y te encierras  
en la azotea donde nadie te vea!, valla  
que eres egoísta tío-le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo –nee nee Doumeki-kun ¿Cómo  
te las ingenias para ser platillos tan elaborados? ¿Te despiertas muy temprano o  
algo así?

-en lo absoluto, yo no cocino-fue la seca respuesta de  
Shizuka, quien no cambio de semblante y apenas y pestañeo

-¿lo preparan para  
ti?- se aventuro a decir mirándole fijamente, los ojos de Doumeki cambiaron  
imperceptiblemente, bajando su mirada viendo sus manos arrugando  
un poco el entrecejo.

Naoto, tenía casi como única cualidad el ser observador,  
otros lo interpretarían como metiche pero a él lo tenía sin cuidado, sus ojos  
rodaron hasta el anillo que tenia puesto en su dedo, hasta parecía de…

-¿tienes una novia secreta? ¿Una amante?-dijo entrometido señalando  
su anillo

Doumeki lo miro como evaluándolo y no dijo nada señalo con un dedo al frente, el profesor había llegado,  
la clase había comenzado, y Naoto se volteo refunfuñando de Doumeki Shizuka el más  
guapo, el más popular, el más inteligente, no se podían sacar respuestas solo  
un montón de montones de preguntas.

La clase era aburrida, tediosa, fijo su mirada al  
frente inexpresiva como siempre,  
mientras dejaba su mente vagar, era muy fácil  
para el hacer eso, poner cara de póker y  
dejarse llevar por un torrente de pensamientos que siempre estaban allí,  
aguardando por ser llamados para saltar a la primera oportunidad.

Recordó su almuerzo con Kohane-chan, lo hacían de vez en  
cuando, cuando Watanuki les enviaba el  
bentou para ambos celebrando algo,  
cuando tenían cosas de las cuales hablar en común, que siempre iban  
dirigidas normalmente al pelinegro dueño de la tienda de deseos invisible para  
toda aquella persona que no tuviera un deseo.

Ese día, habían comido uno de los elaborados platillos de Kimihiro, delicioso por excelencia y muy complicado de hacer, después de comer la  
comida de Watanuki se había vuelto  
caprichoso con los alimentos, solía llevar los ingredientes necesarios para  
comidas exóticas con las cuales retaba el temperamento y habilidad de Watanuki  
para después solo ser atendido por él, en medio de sus regaños y gritos histéricos.

Watanuki podría ser una excelente esposa, ya lo había pensado  
ya había hecho la comparación, tenía un delicioso sazón, capaz de satisfacer su  
paladar, era bueno con los niños, eso lo había comprobado múltiples veces en  
las que por estúpido había arriesgado su vida por ayudar a los demás –frunció  
un poco el ceño con aquel pensamiento -  
siempre le había tocado estar a  
su espalda, ayudando o de plano ser la capa y espada en sus aventuras, ahora más  
que nunca, que se encontraba confinado era cuando le ayudaba aun mas en sus  
encargos y trabajos.

La campana sonó, anunciado el termino de las clases y el fin  
de los divagues de el arquero que tomo sus cosas para salir de la universidad e  
irse, watanuki siempre criticaba sus estudios, pero el realmente había ingresado  
a esa carrera en busca de algo que pudiera liberarlo, algo que hiciera que el  
antiguo watanuki volviera y por fin fuera liberado de su jaula.

Se detuvo frente a la tienda, no se había dado cuenta cuando  
sus pies lo habían arrastrado hasta allí, entro y rápidamente las niñas, maro y moru lo  
rodearon con danzas cantarinas dándole la bienvenida

-¿Dónde está el?-pregunto con el mismo tono de voz que parecía  
nunca cambiar de decibeles

-Watanuki está tomando un baño!-corearon las niñas tomándose de las manos y dando saltarines  
pasitos de bailarina mientras lo conducían al cuarto principal recorriendo  
la puerta, lo dejaron allí tomando sus  
cosas y llevándoselas con ellas en una serie de risas

Entro al lugar, estaba aromatizado por un aroma dulzón y  
otro más floran y débil, el aroma de Watanuki, como a cerezos, la  
puerta del baño estaba semi abierta y se escapaba el humo del vapor y de  
la pipa que usualmente fumaba

Entro al lugar en la tina estaba acostado en una pose  
desinteresada, con una pierna fuera y la otra doblada una mano  
en el pecho y la otra en la pipa que llevaba a sus labios mientras soltaba el aire de los  
finos labios

Le miro con sus ojos bicolores por un segundo y se vio reflejado a sí mismo por otra fracción  
del mismo.

-que haces aquí pedazo de inútil-le insulto con aquella  
boquita de ensueño con el ceño fruncido, Himawari siempre lo había comparado  
con un gato….tenía razón

Se sentó en la taza del baño mirándolo, algo se movía entre las piernas de Watanuki miro interesado y  
observo el pelaje suave de Mugetsu, el Kodakitsune que reptaba por el vientre plano y suave en  
movimientos sinuosos y sensuales hasta descansar  
en su pecho mimoso, aquel animal siempre había tenido muchos afectos por el otro, su ceño se frunció  
inevitablemente

-Mugetsu me haces cosquillas-le dijo calmado dejando su pipa en el suelo en un plato donde  
tenía las cenizas, mientras le acariciaba un poco el pelaje húmedo

-hey baka!-le llamo –pásame una toalla –dijo retirándose los cabellos húmedos de la frente,  
ahora que lo notaba no traía lentes, se veía bien así, sin lentes….desnudo…sensual

Se levanto extendiéndole la toalla, el se levanto sin  
pena, Mugetsu le besaba las mejillas y  
se anillaba en su cuello mientras el cubría su piel blanca, era más blanco que nadie que hubiera visto jamás, tenía hasta cierto punto un tono anormal como  
el de una página de papel o el color de la leche

Watanuki pasó por su lado hasta su alcoba donde se desnudo y  
vistió con uno de sus elegantes trajes chinos que tanto resaltaban su  
estilizada figura

-preparare la cena, no te quedes ahí zopenco-le dijo molesto  
el otro llamándole mientras se cepillaba  
el cabello con los dedos de las manos y salía del cuarto, en la cocina mokona  
negro, había abierto una de las botellas  
y bebía ávidamente, Shizuka se sentó junto a él comiendo lo que  
Watanuki le iba sirviendo con diligencia

Doumeki saco de su mochila el bote de su bentou envuelto en  
el pañuelo, Watanuki lo tomo rozándole los dedos enviándole sensaciones cálidas  
al corazón

-¿te quedaras a dormir cierto? Deberías irte ya a tu casa, esto no es un motel ¿sabes? Te preparare la  
cama y el baño después de beber, tu desayuno mañana será okinomiyaki-le dijo el  
pelinegro -asegúrate de compartirlo con Kohane-chan-le dijo con una sonrisa  
encantadora cuando pronuncio el nombre de la niña, por esa sonrisa bien valía  
que se difundieran todos los chismes en la universidad

Al terminar de cenar, estaban sentados en el pasillo mirando  
la luna, Mugetsu y Larg dormidos en el regazo  
de Watanuki mientras estos contemplaban el firmamento en silencio

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?-le pregunto Watanuki mirando  
a Shizuka, este llevaba una yukata a su medida semi abierta de las piernas mientras bebía sake caliente,  
le había estado observando los pasados minutos

-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo va a pasar para que por fin  
salgas de este lugar –

-ya sabes la respuesta  
a ello, cuando Yuuko-san vuelva  
otra vez, mi deseo es fuerte, y este mundo está hecho de deseos se que se cumplirá  
no importa cuánto espere, aunque mi tiempo ha sido detenido, solo lo ha hecho  
en mi apariencia, sabes que sigo envejeciendo en cierto modo –le dijo mirándole

-encontrare la forma-le aseguro

El solo sonrió con nostalgia y tristeza -¿Qué deseas Doumeki?  
Esta es una tienda de deseos, dime pues, ¿Qué es lo que anhela tu corazón?

-No puedes darme lo que quiero y si es así, está a un precio  
demasiado alto para ser pagado-respondió

Watanuki le sonrió comprensivo, noto su movimiento y no hizo  
nada, le miro fijo con aquellos ojos bicolores, uno de Shizuka, aquel lazo que compartía  
con el…no, falso, ellos estaba más unidos aun,  
unidos por la sangre que le había dado, unidor por el hitsuzen.

Sintió sus labios fríos sobre los suyos, exhalo  
un suspiro, sintiendo que se le iba también parte de su alma, para  
fundirse en la de él, cerró los ojos y  
su mano se alzo tocando su mejilla fría también con su mano caliente él le  
rodeo suave la cintura, encendiéndose con aquel toque secreto, deslizando su  
lengua dentro de su cavidad, ahí estaba su deseo…

Watanuki le correspondió, dejando que se llevara consigo su  
primer beso, su corazón bombeo desbocado  
y mordió el suave labio inferior, carnoso, delicioso…

Se separo de aquella boca tras comerse unos cuantos minutos más,  
se levanto y lo llevo con el, mostrándole su alcoba…quedándose a pasar la noche  
con él.

Era cierto, el tenia una especie de esposa, de novia, de  
amante, Watanuki no existía mas en el mundo real, fuera de aquellas paredes era  
solo una ilusión, pero en aquella cama todas las sensaciones eran verdaderas,  
todos los sentimientos hirviéndose al fuego lento del amor, reverberando en sus corazones enamorados solo  
podía ser amor.

¿Qué importa si aquella ave estaba condenada a no salir de  
su jaula? ¿Qué importaba nada? Si le tenía  
a él, su único verdadero deseo.


End file.
